


Take My Hand

by DemonDeepFried



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bandits & Outlaws, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping to Camelot from bandits raiding your home village- bruised and bloody- Merlin feels an overwhelming urge to take you in and care for you. Lots and lots of hurt/comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

Flashes of bodies and people desperately trying to escape the bandits’ wrath, would _not_ leave your mind and before you knew it, you were collapsing onto your knees in the middle of Camelot’s dingy street and sobbing into your hands.

He could feel your sorrow and grief and followed that until he found you.

“Excuse me,” he gingerly asked, gently placing a hand on your shoulder, “Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?”

Looking up through teary eyes, with blood and grime on your cheeks, you whispered, “Help me, please…” before you fell into an exhausted slumber, resting on his shoulder.

* * *

When you woke up again, it was in a bed. Some place kind of warm with the stark scent of… _herbs?_ Were you in a kitchen?

Climbing out of the bed and stalking silently to the door, you prised it open a crack and peered down. The man you recognised from earlier- short, lanky, with dark hair and ears larger than life- was talking animatedly to another- older, greying but with a stern expression that meant authority and business.

“-I couldn’t just leave her on the street, Gaius,” the first hissed, obviously trying to keep his voice down, “She would have died. She was bloody and broken and dying…I don’t even know where she came from but–I just…I just have to help her. I don’t know why, but I just do…”

Fixing the younger man with a look that said _‘I do this too often_ ’, the older man relented and threw his hands up I defeat.

“Fine,” he sighed, “she stays, but you find out who she is and why she’s here.”

“Of course, of course, I’ll go right now.”

* * *

He squeezed your hand slightly when the tears started singing your eyes.

“So, can you tell me what happened?” he asked, catching your gaze and holding it. “Please?”

With a nod, you started- inhaling deeply, “My ma and I were getting some water from our village well when the bandits came. They tore everything up, they took everything and killed anyone in their way…”

“I’m so sorry,” he said genuinely, dabbing your cuts with the cloth again. “But I promise we will do all that we can to help and you’ll be safe here.”

“Thank you…” you whispered, cupping his cheek before settling down to sleep.


End file.
